


Yours to Hold [Mavin]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sadness, Self-harm (light), happy ending xP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SONG: Yours to Hold by Skillet</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yours to Hold [Mavin]

**Author's Note:**

> SONG: Yours to Hold by Skillet

The past week at the Achievement Hunter office has been difficult. Gavin hasn't come in for a week but no one knows why, not even Geoff. All the Let's Play's lately have been boring, mostly obvious by the comments either asking where Gavin is or why they all seem so upset. Where they really being that obvious?

However, even though they were all in a sad state, Michael was the worst. He was basically spewing depression from his body. No one knew, he had a crush on Gav, had for as long as he could remember, and not knowing why his boy had suddenly disappeared scared him.

Geoff said he wasn't in the house either, he left for a late night walk the day before he disappeared. The worst thoughts were running through Michael's head lately, but everyone else was in the same boat.

Then the door opened.

Everyone turned to face the door, mostly expecting Burnie or Kerry to play a sick joke on them in a way to make them 'feel better.' What they didn't expect was to see a dirty, skinner than normal brit with his head hung down, hair covering his face. He didn't look up as he closed the door, going to his spot and sitting in the chair, ignoring everyones wide eyed stare.

The office was silent for a good minute, everyone too shocked to do anything, before Geoff finally went up to the boy, placing a nervous hand on his shoulder, shocked when he jumped. "G-Gavin? You...ok?"

"Im fine..." He didn't sound it. He had a rough, raspy sound to his voice, definitely not like the brit they knew. No one dared to say anything, Geoff only opened and closed his mouth before nodding and going back to his seat. They weren't going to get anything out of him, and he didn't look like he was in the mood for an interrogation.

Everyone tried to get back to work, but it was difficult to when all their minds were directed to Gavin, sitting still in his chair. Though while the others tried to get back to work, Michael didn't do anything but stare at Gavin. He looked horrible.

He was skinny, but not enough to show bone, though definitely not normal. He looked dirty, like he hadn't changed his clothes or taken a shower in the past week. He was slumped back in his chair, head down with his now shoulder length hair covering his face. There was definitely something wrong, something going through Gavin's mind and it was killing him not to know. He didn't want to intrude on his personal life though, but if Gavin's hurting, he wanted to help him.

~ a month later ~

**I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name**

Gavin wasn't any better. He had eaten, and sustained the weight he came in with a month ago, but gained none through out that time. He has barely said anything, and hasn't been going back to Geoff's either. The only person he's talked to is Geoff, and it was killing Michael. Michael hasn't tried to say anything to Gavin, he hasn't even looked at his face since the brit kept hiding it from everyone, but Gavin hasn't spoken to him, or even tried to at all.

Michael stared down at his desk, running his thumbs over the handles of his Xbox controller. He wasn't interested in games, and only played them when he had to for Let's Play's, which everyone had been lacking in lately.

Michael stared over at the brit, hunched forward with his head on the desk. He hadn't touched anything in the office. He just comes in when half the day is almost over and sits, slouching in some way without saying a word. The only thing he ever does is drink a coffee once when Geoff gives one to him, basically forcing him to drink it.

You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

**Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold**

Just as Michael got in his car to go home for the day, he saw Gavin coming out of the office, in the same position he did going in. Hunched forward, arms down and head down, like he was a zombie. He watched him walk out of the parking lot and down a street opposite from Geoff's place.

Michael had a second to decide, does he follow him, or leave him be. Sure he's entitled to privacy, but theres definitely something wrong, he needs help from someone, right?

"Fuck it." Michael groans, starting his car and driving in the direction Gavin went, making sure to go unnoticed by him, which was harder than it seemed.

**I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say**

**You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?**

When Gavin finally reached a building, it was some run down apartment building. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't exactly fancy where the paint wasn't scratched off, and the walls weren't cracked almost everywhere.

Michael sighed as he got out of the car when he saw Gavin enter an elevator. If he was going to confront him, now was the time before he wimped out.

He walked to the information desk, a grubby looking back leaning on the counter smoking something that wasn't a cigarette. "Excuse me sir, the man with the brownish blonde hair, what room is he in?"

The man looked Michael over, glaring almost, before answering. "Room 104. Third floor." Michael didn't bother thanking him, knowing the guy didn't care and instead nodded, walking to the elevator and heading to the third floor.

When he got to Gavin's room, 104 the man said, the door was unlocked. He couldn't just break in, but he had come this far, he couldn't just leave.'I'm pushing it...maybe I should just go...' Michael thought, but before he could put his thoughts into action, the sound of glass breaking rang from Gavin's room.

Michael's eyes widened as he stared at the door. Did Gavin do something, did he fall? Was there someone in there? He didn't have much time to think about it before he acted, slowly opening the door. If someone was in the apartment, he wouldn't want them knowing.

When he got inside it was a complete mess. Tables and chairs flipped, holes in the walls, and jars shattered. What got to Michael most was the writing on the wall. It sent shivers down his spine, making feel almost sick. The writing wasn't large, but it was small, it was about the size of a computer screen. It was two simple words, but the way it was written got to Michael most.

The two words, Help Me, were written in blood.

The first few letters looked old, the blood slightly dried, while the last few looked almost new, still slightly dripping down the wall.

Who wrote that, it couldn't of been Gavin...

Michael really wasn't sure he was supposed to be here anymore, he wasn't supposed to see any of this and his gut told him so in a sickly way. However, he couldn't leave when he heard the sound of crying coming from what he guessed was the bedroom. He knew it was Gavin's it was obvious, but should he go in? Gavin wouldn't want him to see him like this, worse than he is in the office, but he couldn't just leave. The one he fell for, the one he loved was crying in a room alone, and he still didn't know why...

**Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold**

So Michael decided to be an idiot and head to the bedroom, trying to make his footsteps as quiet as possible. When he got to the slightly opened door, he hovered his hand over the doorknob. Should he really do this? Fuck, why was he having second doubts?

Instead of thinking about it, knowing he would just talk himself out of it, he slowly pushed open the door, hearing Gavin's breath hitch and the sound of rustling sheets. "G-Gavin?"

"Go away..." Gavin's quiet voice was barely heard as he had hidden under the bedsheets. Michael looked around the room, it didn't look any better than the main area. Things thrown, tipped over, broken, a complete mess.

Michael turned back to the boy under the covers, seeing the outline of his body curled up into a tight ball. He was going to say something but the sight of blood on the once white sheets stopped him. It wasn't new, it was obvious, that was only minutes ago. But Michael wasn't angry like he thought he might of been, he was scared, worried, terrified even for his boy.

"Gavin...wh-whats wrong? Why have you...been acting so depressed..."

"Go away Michael...please..." Gavin's voice broke, he was going to start crying again. Michael held his breath as he hesitantly made his way over to Gavin, soon finding himself standing on the side of the bed.

"Please...tell me whats wrong..." Michael whispered, placing a hand where Gavin's shoulder was. He was expecting Gavin to tense, or jump like he did when Geoff touched him to get his attention, but he didn't expect Gavin to lash out the way he did, and he definitely didn't expect to see what he saw.

"I said go away!" Gavin suddenly yelled, sitting up and swinging his arm in Michael's direction, just missing him when he pulled his limb back to his chest, hugging it and hunching forward. Michael's eyes widened as he saw Gavin's arms, both covered in cuts and scars, obvious ones made minutes ago were still bleeding.

"Gavin..."

"Please Michael...just leave me alone..." Michael's heart snapped, he sounded broken, like he was a mirror and someone smashed him to bits. It made Michael feel sick almost, hearing the boy, his boy, the one he loved sound so hurt.

"Gavin I'm...not mad if your worried about that..."

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know that I'm yours to hold**

"It's not that Michael!" Gavin yelled again, tears falling down his face. "You don't understand, no one does...no one will..."

"What do you mean? How do you know if you don't talk to us..."

"Because your not going through...what I'm going through..." Gavin kept his head down, bringing his legs up to his head, curling into a ball. "Your don't know what it feels like..."

"Gavin...I want to help you, I do, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened...why are you doing that to yourself, why are you ignoring everyone, and me...and why are you living here by yourself..." Gavin didn't say anything, just continued to hold back sobs and hiccups with his head pressed against his knees. "Gavin I'm worried and scared for you...your terrifying me..." Michael hesitantly took a seat on the edge of the bed, back facing Gavin. "Please, tell me what's wrong...I want to help you..."

Michael and Gavin sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before, Michael would hear Gavin take a deep breath. "My...mother she...died" Michael looked back at Gavin, noticing him shaking slightly as he was about to cry again.

Michael frowned and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around Gavin's fragile body and holding him close, making sure not to hurt him though. "Gavin...I'm always here for you...ok? I..." Michael paused, maybe later...now wasn't a good time. "I'm yours and yours alone, ok?"

**Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold**

Gavin tensed slightly at the words, but soon relaxed, turning towards Michael and burying his head into his chest, crying his heart out and nodding, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over while Michael rubbed his back, trying to calm him down with soothing words.

He loved him, he really did, and he'd tell him, but right now, Gavin needed Michael. He was going to be there for him, to hold him when he needed comfort.

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very good, but I tried :P


End file.
